


Comforting Presence

by SamuelJames



Series: An A-Z of Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Scott Mentioned, Chris Argent Mentioned - Freeform, Derek Hough Mentioned, Future Fic, Isaac's Past Briefly Mentioned, M/M, Married Isaac/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Isaac's mom's anniversary, Stiles goes to the cemetery with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Presence

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Comforting Presence_   
>  _**Pairing:** Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** On Isaac's mom's anniversary, Stiles goes to the cemetery with him._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Stiles is perched on the edge of their bed and smiles when Isaac wakes up.

"How do you make me fall in love with you again every morning?"

"So you fall out of love with me at night? Just who were you dreaming about, Isaac?"

"You."

Stiles leans over for a quick kiss. 

"We were burning dinner. It wasn't very exciting, the smell was awful."

"At least I was in there somewhere. I made breakfast. Will I bring it up?"

Isaac shakes his head. "I'll be down in a minute."

"I know today's tough. Take as long as you need."

"It's gotten easier and having you there helps. Just give me a minute."

They take their time over breakfast and Stiles makes a second batch of scrambled eggs for them. Isaac's quiet but Stiles lets him be. He doesn't say much on the way to the cemetery either but takes Stiles' hand as they approach the grave. Visiting the cemetery always makes Isaac a bit despondent but if he ever gets upset Stiles is there for him. In their first year together Stiles had been unaware of the significance of the date and had assumed he'd upset Isaac in some way. When he'd finally asked Isaac told him it was his mother's anniversary.

It had turned out that Isaac's dad never took his sons to visit her grave. Isaac had been near tears as he talked about losing her and Stiles had offered to drive Isaac to the cemetery. Their first visit had ended in tears as Stiles consoled a desolate Isaac, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his hoodie and wishing he knew what to say.

Today however Isaac placed white roses on the grave and cleaned away some leaves and weeds. He reached out his hand to Stiles who came and stood by his side. "Mom I've got news. Remember I said on my last visit that Stiles and I were getting married, well we did it. Not exactly a big traditional wedding but I would have loved to have you there. I wish you could meet the man who makes me happy. It was a brilliant day and if you can see us from heaven or wherever you must see how happy I am. I hope you don't mind Melissa being like a mom to me if you did witness that conversation on the morning of the wedding. She's not a replacement but I needed someone after what dad put me through. I think he used to love me when I was small but he hurt me so much."

As Isaac talks tears come to his eyes and Stiles put his arm around Isaac's shoulders.

"Why does it hurt more today? During the year I can manage without crying."

Stiles kisses his temple softly. "I don't know why but I've got tissues. Cry if you need to."

"So mom, I'm sorry for being a cry-baby. I may not look happy right now but I truly am. Hope you like the flowers."

Stiles presses a tissue into Isaac's hand and he wipes his face.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Like I'd be anywhere else. Isaac, you don't have to thank me every time you know. It's you and me against the world."

Both of them have the day off work so they are in no real rush. They walk away from the cemetery and towards the park. It's quiet during the day and by mutual agreement they stop near the pond and sit.

"Do you think it'll get any easier, Stiles?"

"Probably not, I mean you've seen me at my mom's grave. It's like I'm right back to being that little kid who lost her. So much has happened but I don't think I'll ever completely get over losing her. It's why I nag my dad about what he eats. Losing him would just destroy me, will destroy me when it happens. Does it upset you having just me and the McCalls?"

Isaac shakes his head. "No. I mean I miss my mom so much but Melissa is brilliant and Scott too. I feel like part of their family. Starting to feel like part of yours too because your dad is awesome. In the beginning I was actually jealous of what you have with him. I couldn't understand what was so wrong with me to make my dad go from loving to hating."

"It wasn't you, Isaac."

"I know." Isaac pulls Stiles up off the seat. "Right, no more serious talk today. Want to have lunch?"

They eat at Pizza Hut and chat about Scott and Allison's upcoming wedding. Stiles is best man of course and they joke about Chris Argent refusing to give Allison away to a werewolf.

"It's been ten years, Stiles, he's gotten used to the idea."

"Yeah." Stiles shrugs. "It'd just get me out of giving the speech."

"Yeah cos you're so shy."

Stiles laughs. "There's a difference between talking to my friends and giving a speech, just nerves. I hadn't even had my first kiss when Scott and I made a pact that we'd be each others' best men. I'll be nervous but I do have to get him back for that speech he made at our wedding."

Isaac tops up his drink from the bottle of beer. Scott's speech had actually been quite sweet, speaking for both of them but only telling embarrassing stories about Stiles.

After they're done eating they head home and argue about what to clear off the DVR first.

"I really don't feel like watching Big Bang Theory."

"It's your show, Stiles."

Stiles shrugs. "I know but it probably should have ended by now. I don't think I laughed once at the last episode. Firefly got fourteen awesome episodes and something like Big Bang just keeps getting renewed."

"If this is going to turn into a Fox rant, I'll need another drink. It's been years."

"Yep and it'll always be the show that got cancelled too soon. Last comment, I swear. Guess we can clear them off without watching them. There's Storage Wars or Dancing With The Stars."

Isaac nods. "Dancing With The Stars, something that I don't have to pay attention to. I'm recognizing less and less of the celebrities every season. Are we getting old?"

"No, they're just lowering the bar on what counts as famous."

Isaac cues up the episode and tugs Stiles down onto the couch with him. Stiles smiles at Derek's critique of the first Samba, especially the choreography comments.

"Bet he wishes he was still competing."

"Yep. Skip the training footage and the we hope you cry for us on camera clips and we can get through a few episodes."

Stiles does and it's far more efficient than watching it the whole way through. Isaac lapses into quietness with occasional comments on dances, like he and Stiles have learned anything from watching it. He seems to be okay though, not that a loss like either of theirs ever goes away. Stiles may not have the senses to pick up on chemosignals but he knows Isaac's moods after so long together. Three episodes in, Isaac goes and gets a blanket for them. He kisses Stiles, wrapping his arm round him and fixing the blanket across them.

"I know you'll always be there but thank you for today. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
